Vegan Tyranny
The Vegan Tyranny is a known dead branch of the Great Orion Empire. little information. One dead vegan battleship has been observed; a victim of fratricide. Contact with Vegaris a distant outpost of the late great tyranny. Guinan mentioned being driven off of Earth by the Vegans. It is certain that Vegan agents are/were on Earth. It is suspected they may be the direction behind things like Team Alpha. The Vegans are Orion. They are a branch of the Great Orion Empire that held on when the rest of it crumbled away. They have been failing as a political will and force for several centuries. With no ability to replace the great warships they inherited they turned to subterfuge to prepare worlds for conquest. The Vegan Tyranny has undercut itself. With an increasingly smaller segment of the population using an increasingly larger slice of the available resources it is a classic case of the rich getting richer and the poor getting poorer. It has led to fratricidal madness. The Empire is crumbling away rapidly. The Storm from Orion is a book by Guinan explaining the Vegan Tyranny. Contact with Vegaris has proven how badly the Vegan Tyranny has crumbed away. Little is left outside of self immolating monkey barrel politics. There has been an Orion free trader in contact with El Nanth from a distant Orion world called Bo'chok. They, from reports, still have a working grasp of galactic technology. The direction that is headed is not yet known. Vegan Infiltrators The Infiltrators have been discovered; slugs that take over the body of a Human. These things are genetic monsters created by the Vegans themselves. The few contacted indicate that the network that once supported them has fallen apart. Many are still working on inertia. They have created organizations to disrupt politics and peace. They didn't make Team Alpha, but will gladly use them. When removed from a Human they leave a mental wreck. They so subsume control of the body that the Human becomes a passenger in their own skin. It destroys people. The search for the infiltrators is slowly gaining ground. They are difficult to detect without immobile medical equipment (MRI, CAT) An ultrasound can find one, but the examination must be done closely. Only rare galactic level technology can detect one at a distance. The new tricorders are changing that. With the Tricorder Project having produced an instrument that is man portable finding Vegan Infiltrators has become significantly easier. Congress, both houses, and the military top brass have been scanned quietly. No one vanished. To the best of our knowledge the CIA still has an infiltrator in a tank. It is believed that Kim Jong Il was possessed by an infiltrator. It easily explains his level of bat-shit crazy. As no body was ever found it will remain an unknown. The state of several other South-east Asia leaders have been questioned in light of these findings; Pol Pot chief among them. Category:Aliens Category:Secrets Category:Groups Category:Space Category:Mad Science